Une mémoire pour une vie
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Les Cullen sont partis et Charlie l'a abandonner. Bella se retrouve seule et n'en peut plus. Après un accident et deux ans de coma, Bella se réveille et ne se souvient plus de rien. Elle est prit en charge par la meute et l'un des loups imprègne sur elle. Bella se souviendra-t-elle ? Serrât-elle être enfin heureuse ?


**Titre** : Une mémoire pour une vie.

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Les Cullen sont partis et Charlie l'a abandonner. Bella se retrouve seule et n'en peut plus. Elle tente de mettre fin à ses jours. Après deux ans de coma, Bella se réveille et ne se souvient plus de rien. Elle est prit en charge par la meute et l'un des loups imprègne sur elle. Bella se souviendra-t-elle ? Pourra-t-elle être enfin heureuse ? Que ce passera-t-il quand les Cullen reviendront pour elle ? Et comment réagira la meute quand ils se rendront compte que Bella n'est pas revenue seule de son coma ? Bella/Seth

.

.

Chapitre 1.

.

.

Le réveil sonna. Elle éteignit le réveil et se leva. Elle descendit à la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pour deux personne. Elle se rappela soudain que cela n'était plus nécessaire depuis Charlie avait quitter le domicile sans un regard pour elle. Elle attrapa la seconde assiette et jeta son contenue dans la poubelle. Puis finalement elle fit la même chose avec son assiette. Elle alla se préparer et se rendit à son travail. Elle restait forte, mais Bella se sentait partir dans un gouffre sans fond un peut plus chaque jours. Elle se demandait même encore pourquoi elle continuait de vivre ? Les Cullen l'avaient manipuler grâce à leur venin, mais ça personne ne le savait, à quoi bon l'expliquer ? Ils penseraient qu'elle chercherait seulement une excuse. Le pack ne voulait pas d'elle dans les parages et Charlie l'avait renier, même Renée l'avait fait. Bella n'avait plus personne, plus d'amis ou de famille. Victoria voulait la tuer et tout ce que Bella voulait était qu'elle le fasse. Elle lui laissait même la voie libre. Elle ne fermait pas sa porte, laissait ses fenêtres ouvertes, ne faisait même pas attention à sa propre sécurité, mais rien n'y faisait, Victoria ne venait pas, pourtant elle savait qu'elle était la quelque part. Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on pouvait faire compliquer ? Victoria voulait que ce soit grand et sanglant. Elle voulait jouer avec Bella et Bella n'en pouvait plus. Elle sortit de son travail et monta dans son camion. Tandis qu'elle conduisait, Bella se mit à pensée et une pensée en particulier revenait en force dans son esprit, Bella voulait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Elle remarqua le virage au dessus de la falaise et là, sa décision fut prise. Bella appuya sur l'accélérateur et fonça droit dans la barrière de sécurité. Elle aperçut brièvement les loups courir et poussez des hurlements, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, personne ne voulait d'elle, elle même ne voulait plus de cette vie. Le camion percuta la barrière et la brisa. Le véhicule vola quelque seconde dans le vide avant de plonger vers le bas. Le véhicule percuta la falaise et finit en tonneau le long de la parois. Bella ne chercha pas à se protéger et bientôt, l'obscurité la gagna. Tout ce que Bella espérait, était de ne plus jamais avoir à se réveiller.

.

.

Les loups surveillaient Bella lors de son retour chez elle après le travail. Ils continuaient de la protéger, surtout depuis que Jacob avait reprit le commandement de la meute. Sam avait ordonner que personne ne parle ou ne s'occupe de Bella Swan, mais depuis que Jacob l'avait battu et chasser de la meute, l'ordre avait été lever, seulement, personne n'avait encore eu le courage d'aller la voir. Il à été un mois depuis et les loups pouvaient voir Bella dépérir chaque jours un peut plus. Elle ne souriait plus, ne mangeait et ne dormait pratiquement plus, Bella n'avait plus d'éclat de vie dans ses yeux et le pack s'en voulait pour cela. Ils voyaient Bella sombrer, bien pire encore que lors de sa dépression après le départ des Cullen. Ils veillaient alors sur elle à l'abri des regards. Un hurlement d'effroi retenti. Le pack dans son intégralité couru à travers la forêt et se qu'ils virent par le lien les attrista. Bella venait de se jeter de la falaise avec son camion et de ce qu'ils virent à travers le lien, ce ne fut pas un accident. La détermination était bien visible sur le visage de Bella. Neuf loups poussèrent des hurlements de tristesses et de deuils qui se répercutèrent à différents endroits de la forêt. Chacun pleura la perte de leur sœur. Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'à récupérer le corps de Bella et prié que son âme soit enfin en paix.

.

.

Bip... Bip... Bip... Un bruit résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Une jeune femme était allonger dans un lit, des machines relier à son corps. Une femme entra dans la pièce un bouquet de lys blanc dans ses mains. Elle enleva les fleurs fanées du vase sur la commode et les remplaça par le bouquet de lys.

« **Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Ce bouquet ci vient de Paul, il dit que les lys vont bien avec ton odeur.** La jeune femme rigola. **Ce sont ses mots pas les miens. Tu leurs manque beaucoup tu sais. Tout le monde aimerait que tu te réveille enfin, ils ont hâtes de te voir. Colin a trouver son empreinte hier, une ravissante jeune fille et si gentille, je suis sûr qu'elle te plairait.** »

La femme se tourna vers la jeune fille dans le coma qu'elle avait apprit à aimer comme sa propre fille, pour voir ses yeux ouvert qui la fixaient en silence. Les larmes aux yeux, la femme semblait visiblement choqué.

« **Tu es réveiller ? Par Taha Aki, ma chérie, tu est réveiller.** »

La femme s'approcha et embrassa le front de la jeune fille qui ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle se releva et sorti de toute urgence de la chambre et revint peut de temps après accompagner d'un homme et d'une infirmière.

« **Bonjour jeune fille, je suis le docteur Chiman de la réserve Quileute. Nous sommes heureux que vous soyez enfin réveiller, vous avez été dans le coma depuis deux ans. Mademoiselle, pouvez vous me dire comment vous vous appelez ?** »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, elle ne se souvenait de rien, son esprit était totalement vierge.

« **Non.** »

« **Ce n'est rien. C'est tout as fait normal, vous avez de la chance d'être encore en vie, mademoiselle. Votre nom est Isabella. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture il y a deux ans, un miracle que vos amis ais été présents et vous ais sortit à temps de la voiture. Comme je vous l'ai dit un peut plus** **tôt** **, vous êtes rester dans le coma pendant deux ans. Vous aviez de nombreuses blessures dû à votre accident. Rassurez vous, tout ira bien maintenant.** »

Isabella écouta le docteur en silence, regardant parfois la femme qui lui souriait en lui tenant la main. Sa présence la rassurait sans qu'elle ne sache même pourquoi.

Deux semaines passèrent, Isabella avait eu des visites d'un homme appeler Billy Black et son fils Jacob. Elle avait découvert que la femme qui était présente à son réveille s'appelait Sue Clearwater et qu'elle s'était beaucoup occuper d'elle pendant son coma, que Billy et son fils avaient payer tout les frais d'hôpitaux pendant les deux dernières années. Étant donner qu'elle n'avait plus de parents et que Billy était son parrain, il avait obtenu officiellement sa garde et s'est chez lui qu'elle vivrait. Elle avait entendu Jacob dire que leurs amis avaient hâtes de la revoir et qu'elle leurs avaient énormément manquer. Elle avait essayer de se souvenir, mais en vain. Le docteur lui avait dit de ne pas forcer, que cela viendrait certainement en temps voulu.

« **Est-tu prête Bells ?** »

Isabella ferma son sac et sourit à Jacob qui venait pour la chercher. Elle avait apprit de Jacob qu'avant elle préférait se faire appeler Bella, mais que Jake, comme elle l'appelait avant, d'après lui, l'appelait quand à lui Bells.

« **Oui, je suis prête.** »

Jake lui sourit et prit son sac. Il passa un bras autours des épaules d'Isabella et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Isabella remarqua à quel point le corps de Jake était chaud, bien au dessus de la normal, mais ne dit rien. Lors du chemin jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital, elle garda les yeux vers le sol, ne voulant pas croiser _leurs regards._ Jake remarqua, mais garda le silence. Il la guida jusqu'à un vieux camion et la conduit jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison où tout le monde était en attente pour elle. Isabella jeta un regard sur la forêt et sourit, son rêve de la nuit lui revint en mémoire.

« **Tu sais, j'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit,** dit-elle alors que Jake garait le véhicule dans l'allée de sa maison. »

« **De quoi as-tu rêver ?** Lui demanda-t-il. »

« **Des loups,** lui répondit-elle, Jacob s'était figé, elle continua sans avoir vu la réaction de Jacob. **J'ai rêver d'immenses loups qui sortaient de la forêt et venait vers moi. C'est bizarre hein ?** Elle rigola, **j'ai vraiment de l'imagination. Allons y, je suis sûr qu'ils nous attendent tous.** »

Bella descendit de la voiture inconsciente du mal aise de Jacob et de celui des loups à l'intérieure de la maison qui avait entendu ses paroles.

.

.

Le bruit du moteur du camion de Jacob retenti au loin. Chacun des loups pouvaient l'entendre et sourit à l'idée de revoir ou de connaître enfin Bella.

« **Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent !** Criaient en cœur les jumeaux Colin et Brady. »

Tout le monde sourit à leurs enthousiasmes. Ont entendit Jacob et Bella parler.

« **De quoi as-tu rêver ?** Lui demanda Jacob. »

« **Des loups,** lui répondit-elle. **J'ai rêver d'immenses loups qui sortaient de la forêt et venait vers moi. C'est bizarre hein ?** Elle rigola, **j'ai vraiment de l'imagination. Allons y, je suis sûr qu'ils nous attendent tous.** »

Le pack se figea à ses mots.

« **Vous croyez qu'elle se souvient ?** Demanda Quil. »

« **De quoi tu parle ?** Le questionna Billy. »

« **Bella vient de dire à Jake qu'elle à rêver de loups cette nuit. D'immense** **s** **loups qui venaient vers elle,** répondit Paul. »

« **Peut être son subconscient essaye de lui dire ce qu'elle sait déjà. De toute façon, elle saura bientôt. Nous devons lui dire avant qu'elle ne se souvienne.** »

Tout le monde acquiesça aux paroles du vieux Ateara. La porte s'ouvrit et Jacob entra, suivit de Bella. Tout le monde se tourna vers le vieux Ateara quand il haleta en voyant Bella.

« **Grand père ?** Questionna Quil. »

Le vieux Quil fixait la jeune fille en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

« **Jacob** **,** chuchota l'ancien sachant pertinemment que le loup l'entendrait, **il se passe quelque chose avec Bella, je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose s'accroche à la petite.** »

Jacob comme tout les loups, fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. Comme si elle l'avait entendue, Bella releva les yeux et fixa l'ancien d'un regard que personne ne lui avait vu auparavant. Elle semblait à cette instant, savoir des choses que personne d'autre ne savait et en même temps chercher des réponses dans les yeux du vieux Quil. Bella semblait analyser l'ancien puis finalement lui sourit et traîna son regard sur chaque personne présente jusqu'à s'arrêter sur Seth. Dès que leur yeux se croisèrent, chacun put dire exactement ce qui se passait devant eux. _Imprégnation_. Seth Clearwater venait à l'instant de s'imprégné et sur nul autre que Bella Swan nouvellement Black. Le visage de Seth s'éclaira et un énorme sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Bella pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et sourit à Seth. Billy avança son fauteuil et se racla la gorge, brisant l'échange entre les deux jeunes. Billy sourit à Bella et lui ouvrit les bras. Bella l'étreignit, sans pour autant lâcher Seth des yeux ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire certain membres du pack.

« **Bella, je suis content que tu soit enfin à la maison, ma fille.** »

« **Merci. Alors, dite-moi, pourquoi ne pas tous vous présenter, vous me connaissez, mais je ne me souviens d'aucun de vous. Je suis désolé.** »

« **Ne le soit pas, ma chérie,** répondit Sue heureuse de pouvoir enfin véritablement appeler Bella sa fille. **Tu nous connaît déjà, Billy, Jacob et moi. Voici ma fille, Leah** **et mon fils, Seth.** »

A la surprise de tous, Leah s'approcha et serra Bella dans ses bras.

« **Je suis contente de te revoir Bella.** »

Bella lui sourit timidement et se tourna vers Seth. Seth lui sourit simplement.

« **Ensuite, voici le vieux Quil et son petit fils, Quil.** Bella rigola à l'amusement dans la voix de Sue et sourit au deux hommes. **Ici nous avons Embry, Brady, Colin et Natacha, la petite amie de Colin. Et voici Jared et sa petite amie, Kim et enfin notre grincheux, mais néanmoins, adorable, Paul.** »

Paul grogna légèrement à la description de grincheux et adorable, mais sourit tout de même à Bella. Bella le fixa en silence depuis qu'elle avait entendue le léger grognement. Bien sûr, personnes ne savait qu'elle l'avait entendue, car seul les loups avaient l'ouïs pour l'entendre. Seul le vieux Quil observait attentivement les réactions de Bella et nota que ce qui s'accrochait à Bella semblait observer son entourage avec attention. Sentant un regard sur lui, la forme spectrale se tourna vers le vieux Quil et le fixa. L'ancien observa la chose prendre un aspect moins fantomatique pour finalement ressembler à un étrange petit loup blanc et noir. Le vieux Quil écarquilla les yeux alors que Bella tournait elle aussi la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Le petit loup fixa l'ancien et lui offrit un sourire typiquement lupin avant de disparaître complètement. Sue, Natacha et Kim entraînèrent Bella pour lui montrer sa chambre qu'elles avaient préparer. Dès que les femmes disparurent dans la chambre, les loups se tournèrent vers le chaman à l'exception de Seth qui continuait de regarder dans la direction de la chambre.

« **Vieux Quil, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu vu ?** Demanda Billy inquiet de la réaction de son meilleur ami face à sa nouvelle fille. »

Vieux Quil s'effondra sur le fauteuil.

« **La chose qui s'accroche à Bella est un esprit.** »

« **Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ?** Cria Seth inquiet que son empreinte puisse être en danger. »

« **Ce n'est pas tout. Cet esprit est un loup,** continua-t-il choquant l'assemblé, **ou du moins, en a l'apparence. Un petit loup blanc** **et noir** **,** **de la taille d'un chat,** **percher sur son épaule** **et son dos** **. Je l'ai vu observer chacun de nous, mais plus particulièrement les loups.** »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa et s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Bella face irruption dans le salon, réussissant à surprendre les loups qui ne l'avaient pas entendu venir.

« **C'est incroyable, la chambre est magnifique, merci Billy,** dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. »

« **Je suis ravis, petite fille.** »

Bella sourit et fit sourit chaque personne l'entourant, jamais ils n'avaient vu Bella aussi heureuse et souriante.


End file.
